Fire Embelm: The Rise of Hunters
by DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: Nino Reed the adopted daughter of Brendan Reed begins her first year at Beacon two years early and for her things are only going to get more interesting and more difficult


**I don't own Fire Emblem or RWBY.**

* * *

Nino was in her room gathering all of her belongings, the ones that she needed anyway, to get ready for her first day at Beacon. Nino got accepted into Beacon by none other then the headmaster Ozpin himself.

Nino was out originally to check to see if the library was closed but on her way she saw the store she normally went to for her Dust crystals, From Dust till Dawn, being robbed by Roman Torchwick. Nino was about to flee and call the police on her Scroll but mustered up the courage to confront him.

Luckily she wasn't alone a girl by the name of Ruby helped her fend him off. But unfortunately Roman managed to get away from them both with the help of one of his cohorts was the best word Nino could give.

But the person who help Roman escaped stuck with Nino more specifically here eyes which were yellow. People with yellow eyes left a bad memory on Nino, yellow eyes were the only thing that she could remember from the night when her parents were attacked…

… and unfortunately killed.

Her mother told Nino to run as far as she could to get help. Nino of course refused to leave her parents behind, but it wasn't until her mother pleaded but more on the lines yelled at her to run and she did.

But as she ran all she could her was the screams of her father… then later her mother.

Nino was running as fast as she could with tears in her eyes but the mysterious person caught up with her and was about to finish her off but it wasn't until she was interrupted by her getting shoot in the shoulder with an arrow making the person lose their focus just enough for someone else to grab Nino.

She was of course was hitting and screaming at the person who had grabbed her but the person managed to pick her up and said that he was there to help her.

It did ease Nino to have her stop making so much noise and she eventually fell asleep due to her crying and running.

When she awoke she found herself in a bed… but it wasn't her bed it was someone else's. She was then met by a man who looked to be in his twenties and had a scar over one of his eyes.

Long story short he broke the news to Nino about her parents she was of course devastated by it but the man who introduced himself as Brendan Reed seemed more then happy to care for her.

And that's where Nino found herself today "Let's see here… got my Dust crystals, my pyjamas, some books and my sword… I'm all set!" she said to herself putting the bag over her shoulder and her sword in its sheath at her side.

The sword was given to her as a birthday present from Brendan and here two adoptive brothers Lloyd and Linus. The sword was infused with wind dust which complimented Nino well since she did use Dust a lot if not all the time in battle.

Nino was happy to get something since she didn't know how to forge her own weapon when she was at Signal but she tried to refuse it because she knew next to nothing about swordplay.

Both Lloyd and Linus chuckled before saying that they would teach her about it and she did go through a lot of trial and error but that was a story for another day.

"Okay Father I'm leaving!" Nino shouted heading for the door but was stopped "Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?" Brendan shouted back walking up to her.

Nino quickly checked her bag and noticed she was missing something "Oh no, where's my Scroll!" the mage said panicking while Brendan just chucked and held up what Nino was looking for.

"Oh…" she let out rubbing he back of her head nervously taking her Scroll and putting in one of the pockets she had "Thank you father" Nino said making Brendan smile "No problem now get a move on you don't wanna be late" the warrior brought with Nino nodding "Right, bye father" she said running out the door "Be safe out the there Nino" Brendan said to himself.

Nino was running through the streets of Vale with her purple cloak flowing behind her "Where is it… ah there!" she exclaimed seeing Beacon in her view making a dash for it.

Though she started to panic when she noticed the airship was beginning to close its doors and leave "Wait! Wait! Wait!" she shouted as loudly as se could in hopes of stopping it from taking off.

But it didn't reach them. Nino was still panicking when an idea struck her.

She pulled out her sword from its sheath and pulled it back over her head and sent an over head slash that sent a gust of wind.

The wind it one of the personnel who was working. Luckily from the distance she was at the gust didn't hurt him and got his attention "What the?" he said looking around "WAIT FOR ME!" Nino shouted still running "Hey wait we got another!" the worker shouted and the ship stopped trying to take off.

When Nino got to the ship she was sweating and taking deep breaths. "Thank… you" she said in between huffs "No problem now get on so it can take off" he said with Nino nodding in response "Of course" she said enthusiastically running on with the ship taking off moments later.

The young mage was making her way through hordes of people trying to find her brothers "Lloyd! Linus!" she shouted and got no response 'Are they on this ship?' she thought and accidentally bumped into a person.

The person who was a boy slowly turned around to look at her. the boy had a light brown cloak of some kind with a tattoo on one of his arms, he also had red hair with a shirt the cut of at his stomach and brown pants.

"U-Umm…" Nino stuttered unsure of what to do or what to say "Why are you here?" he asked "Huh?" "I said why are you here, you're far too young to be attending Beacon" the person asked "Oh… umm… Professor Ozpin let me attend two years early" the mage explained but the person still had his blank expression "I see" he said leaving awkward silence between him and Nino.

"Uhh… m-my name's Nino, what's yours?" she asked doing her best to get rid of the awkward silence… but the person didn't answer until a few moments later "Jaffar" the person answered adding nothing else "Uhh… nice name… do… you wanna be friends Jaffar?" she asked holding her hand out.

Jaffar only looked at it with a blank expression before making eye contact with Nino again "No. I've never had any friends… and I don't need them" he answered then turned away "Keep in mind. Beacon is nothing like Signal. It's only going to get harder from here on out you either win… or lose" he added before walking off into the crowd of people out of Nino's sight.

Nino signed at her attempt to make a friend before returning to her search for Lloyd or Linus.

Though like the last she came up with nothing "Hmm… maybe some else knows?" she asked herself looking around before spotting a girl with blue hair, gold coloured armour with a white skirt and a white cape of some kind.

"Excuse me" Nino said getting the girls attention who turned around "Yes, may I help you?" the girl politely asked "Yes I was wondering if you seen my brothers around?" Nino asked but all it did was give the girl a confused expression "Um… your going to need to give me more details then that I'm afraid" the girl continued on with Nino chuckling nervously "R-Right sorry, umm… well one of them has blonde hair a black coat brown pants and a black shirt" Nino explained with the girl thinking about the details Nino gave her.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen anyone with those features" she answered and Nino sighed in disappointment yet again "Well thanks anyway…" "Eirika. My name is Eirika" she introduced "Right, thanks Eirika" Nino said before walking off.

But shortly after Nino left a boy who had blue hair and blue armour similar to what knights would wear came up from behind her "Who was that Eirika?" he asked her "Oh, just a girl looking for her brothers" she answered.

"Excuse me. Coming through" Nino said pushing her way through the crowd of people and finally came across a window and admired the view that was before her "Woah" she said completely amazed. As the young mage was admiring the view she saw one of the ships and then looked closely at one. She couldn't exactly get a good view so she pulled out her Scroll and put it on its camera function and zoomed in.

On the other ship were her two brothers Lloyd and Linus.

She sighed a put away her Scroll "Well… at least I found them" she said to herself then saw Beacon in view "But at least I won't be apart from them for to long".

* * *

 **AN: So what do you all think, before anyone asks they basically live in the world of Remnant and there will be more Sacred Stones characters in the next chapter most likely and for anyone wondering what Nino has it's basically the Wind Sword from the GBA games, so again tell me what you all think any and all feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
